I Vow, We Promise
by the gifted one
Summary: Rachel and Santana are sure of one thing, and one thing only. Their undeniable love for one another. In their own way they promise each other to let nothing or no one tear them apart. Pezberry


"Excuse me?" said Hiram Berry staring at the both of them with a hard look, while the rest of the adults at the table looked at them with shocked and unbelieving expressions. Santana felt Rachel squeeze her hand tightly under the table and she knew this conversation was about to go south.

"I love my girlfriend" said Rachel shakily as Santana rubbed her thumb softly over the back of Rachel's hand, trying her damndest to provide comfort; "I love my girlfriend and I asked her to marry me" said Rachel with a faux since of confidence.

"And I said yes" Santana said bravely, "we're engaged" she said shrugging her shoulders and fixing her face in that tight mask she'd become known for over the years when situations would get supremely uncomfortable.

Silence filled the Berry's dining room as both teenagers looked around the table at their parents. Hiram and Luis were looking at them angrily, Leroy stared at them sadly, and Maribel looked to be in shock.

"It's no way on God's green earth that the two of you are getting married" said Luis tightly.

"And why can't we?" countered Rachel as Santana shut her eyes, trying to prepare herself for this fight.

"Why can't you?!" said Hiram incredulously.

"You're just children" Maribel said finally speaking.

"We're seventeen mami" said Santana quietly, "We're in love and I know this is it for me."

"Seventeen still makes you children" said Luis as he scooted his chair back and began pacing around the dining room angrily, "you're still a child Santana!" he yelled at her as she watched him move back and forth. Rachel flinched and Santana instinctively pulled her arm around her girlfriend's waist while Maribel reprimanded her husband for his temper. A temper that Santana got honestly from him.

"We'll be adults next year and it's something both Santana and I have spoken at length about. I love her and we _are_ getting married" said Rachel strongly.

"No you're not" said Hiram tightly as his nostrils flared, "this is ludicrous and it's not going to happen."

"Papa, I get that this is a shock but you've always allowed me to make my own decisions. You taught me how to think things through and weigh the pros and cons. We've thought about all of our options and there is no other option for me…Santana's it" said Rachel as she looked at Santana with deep loving eyes, "I knew when I got on my knee to propose that I was making the right decision for me…for us."

"And I knew when I accepted that this was the right choice for me estrella…for us" whispered Santana to Rachel in return. They looked at one another deeply, nodding in agreement that they've made up their minds and it was nothing their parents could say to deter them from getting married.

"We wanted your blessings" said Santana calmly, causing all of their parents to scoff in disgust, "but we don't have to have them…we're doing this whether you approve or not" said Santana seriously.

"Leroy!" said Hiram, clearly pleading with his husband to do something.

Santana and Rachel looked over at the dark, handsome man. He was always a laid back guy and Santana always held him in high regard. Very rarely did he overreact to situations and he was a person that could often hold a conversation but at this moment he was completely speechless as he stared at them like he didn't know who they were.

"Daddy" said Rachel and immediately Leroy's face went from one of shock and to one that softened into that of a father's who completely loved his little girl.

Leroy took a deep breath before looking over at his husband and shaking his head. "I can't bless this" he said looking back over at them and the young couple felt themselves deflate, "this isn't right and I think the both of you are rushing into something you're ill prepared for. You'll end up regretting this in the future and I can't allow you to do that Rachel" he said keeping his dark eyes on Rachel's own. "What about your dreams of Broadway? What about what you've been working so hard for and all your dreams?" he asked in disbelief.

"Santana's apart of my dreams" said Rachel. "When I look into my future, I still see myself on stage, only now Santana is by my side, cheering me on as my _wife_" said Rachel stressing the last word.

"You guys aren't even out of your junior year of high school yet" said Maribel dubiously, "how are you guys planning on doing anything productive when you haven't even graduated? How do you plan on supporting and taking care of one another?"

"We'll finish school" said Santana answering her mother, "we plan on having a long engagement and making it work. Then after we graduate we plan on moving to New York and getting married there. We'll both be in school, with scholarships to help offset the cost of living. We're going to make it work" Santana said with intensity, "It just sucks that our parents can't support us in this" said Santana angrily as she felt her spirit began to fill with rage.

"I know you're in love" said Maribel trying her best to placate her daughter, "anyone with eyes can see that but that doesn't mean you have to go and make such a huge life decision. You don't have to do this right now" said her mother seriously.

Rachel rolled her eyes in began biting on her bottom lip in frustration.

"Luis and Hiram I thought you were overreacting but I'm beginning to believe you both were right" said Maribel as she shook her head. "I think you girls need to give one another space, I think you should slow down…completely if need be and start dating other people. This is way too much, too soon and the both of you are completely out of line with this" said Maribel angrily.

"I agree" said Leroy with a strained face.

Tears spilt over and out of Rachel's eyes quickly, "you guys are crazy if you think I'm breaking up with Santana" she said emotionally. Santana stood, anger coursing through her body like a fast acting drug. She needed to clear her head and she couldn't do that with everyone in the room against them.

"Rachel" she said tersely, before walking out of the dining room. By the time Santana reached the front door, Rachel was right beside her and together they walked out of the house and down the street quickly to her car she received from her father for her seventeenth birthday. Their hands were intertwined with one another as Santana brought the vehicle to life and drove away. Rachel watched Santana's left hand clutch the steering wheel harshly. She watched as the engagement ring she bought Santana gleamed against the street lights every time they passed one. It wasn't much really, it was all she could afford but the half carat, three-stone diamond was worth the four months of saving her allowance and going back to being a vegetarian, just so she could bum extra cash off her dads. The ring fit perfectly and she loved the way it laid against Santana's tan skin.

"I'm still in this if you are" said Rachel looking at Santana's profile from the side.

"Of course I am" replied Santana with agitation. Rachel knew it wasn't directed towards her but at the situation. She raised their intertwined hands and placed a tender kiss on the back of Santana's hand, instantly softening the darker girl's features, before looking out of the window and watching Santana drive them towards their special place.

* * *

It wasn't until after midnight that Rachel walked through the front door of her home. She wasn't surprised that both of her fathers were up waiting for her.

"You missed curfew" said Hiram shortly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "really, that's what you want to say to me after everything?"

"Actually no it's not" said Hiram standing and turning towards Rachel. She closed the front door behind her and waited with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"I've never been more disappointed in you, than I am right now" said Hiram, his voice softening in the process.

That gutted her but she remained stoic in her stance and facial expression.

"Actually princess, I'm quite disappointed as well" said Leroy standing and moving next to his husband, "we can't and we won't support this decision you're making. If," he said taking a big breath before as his eyes watered up, "if you continue with wanting to be with Santana and wanting to marry her, we've decided that we can't support that…financially or otherwise" said Leroy as a tear fell out his eyes.

Rachel bit her lip to keep from crying as she stared at the men that raised her, shaking her head in disbelief at them abandoning her when she needed them most.

"If you marry Santana, then you'll have to finance your own way to New York and pay for college yourself. You want to be married so badly, then you'll have to depend on your wife for everything you need" Hiram said. Rachel could hear the bitterness laced in his voice as he said the word wife.

"Fine" she choked out, before turning and walking up the steps to her room. She closed and locked the door behind her, something that her father's didn't allow but things in the Berry household were changing drastically.

Rachel began her really long nightly routine, choosing to take her time in the process. As she showered, she mourned this day. This was the day that she didn't look at her father's as hero's they'd become to her, but she saw that as the fallible men they were. She was filled with heartbreak because they were forcing her hand, making her choose between them and the love of her life. It was completely unfair and unreasonable. How come they couldn't see what she saw? How could they view gaining Santana as family, a bad thing? In essence they were rejecting Santana and that was like rejecting a part of her. A large part, that she couldn't live without.

Rachel cleansed her face a final time before exiting her en suite bathroom and plopping down on her bed. She pulled the gummy bears out from under her pillow and poured a few in her hand from the bag. She threw all of them into her mouth before grabbing the phone from her night stand and sending Santana a text explaining everything that her father's had told her.

She replied with a simple, '_meet me in the morning'_.

Rachel agreed and sent her love to Santana. Her girlfriend replied instantly with '_I love you more, don't ever question that'_. Rachel smiled sadly, knowing her girl was telling the truth and lay down on her side to try and get some sleep. She cut the lamp off on her nightstand with hopes the darkness would help her into slumber but as soon as she closed her eyes, all she could see was the disappointment in her father's eyes and the love Santana had for her, beckoning her to come closer.

* * *

Santana arrived at McKinley that next morning at six o'clock on the dot. After arriving home the night before, her father lit into her with a ferocity she'd never seen previously, but Santana stood her ground and she wasn't going to back down from him.

"_Why couldn't you be normal?!" he yelled in her face angrily. _

_She'd always known her father wasn't that comfortable with her being gay but he accepted it for the sake of peace. She'd known that when she came out to them at the beginning of the school year. But having him confirm it with that one statement, damn near killed her inside._

"_Fuck you" said Santana calmly to him. His hand connecting with the side of her face didn't shock her like she'd expected it too. She snapped her face back towards his and repeated the same sentiment, "Fuck you" before storming up the steps and slamming her door and locking it. _

Her parents argued the entire night after that and it was a sleepless night at the Lopez residence. Rachel sending that text and explaining what her fathers had said to her set her teeth on edge. It was clear none of their parents thought she was good enough for Rachel and they didn't believe that she could take care of Rachel and make sure she didn't want for anything. They didn't believe she could make a good wife and that was all the fuel she needed to come to a simple conclusion.

That the adults in her life were sadly mistaken and she would prove them wrong by loving Rachel with everything in her and providing for them both.

Santana waited for Rachel in the private bathroom she got in the girls locker room.

Once she accepted her own gay and they came out as a couple at school in the beginning of the year, it had been rough. She had to threaten to out Karofsky in front of the whole school if he kept slushing Rachel. She'd promised him she would tell everyone he cried like a girl when Shannon Parkins tried to give him head at the end of their sophomore year and she also knew he had a crush on Kurt and she would make that known to him and everyone else. They hadn't heard a peep out of Karofsky since. She kicked Azimio in the nuts for using a gay slur against the both of them while they were walking down the hall hand and hand. Whenever Azimio sees her or Rachel now he goes in the other direction.

She beat the crap out of one of the puckheads after she witnessed him push Rachel into a locker harshly. She tapped him on the shoulder and caught him by surprise by punching him in the nose. As he fell back she grabbed his hockey stick and proceeded to wear his ass out with it. Santana got suspended but it was worth it once she saw the Neanderthal being carted away on a gurney on his way to a hospital. Rachel had a sizable bruise on her shoulder after that, which lasted for a couple of weeks. So after Santana got back from her three day suspension, Puck broke her and the glee club into the hockey team's locker room and they proceeded to trash the place, breaking every hockey stick into pieces and ripping up their uniforms. The hockey team couldn't compete for a couple weeks until their new stuff was shipped in and until Rachel's shoulder was completely healed.

Sue got rid of the video evidence.

Everything was okay until several parents of Cheerios began complaining to the school board that they didn't want their daughters changing in front of a known lesbian. Santana could feel her spirit breaking and she planned on quitting until Rachel Barbara Berry caught wind of what she was going to do. She berated Santana for a solid hour about _'never giving up'_ and even made her watch videos about other gay students proclaiming that 'it gets better'. Santana had to stop Rachel, after small diva assigned her a two page paper on the pros on never giving up on things that are worth fighting for.

She flat out refused to do it.

Rachel promised not to tell anyone when she turned it into her the next morning, typed and proofread.

Sue once again came to the rescue when she gave Santana her own private bathroom and it seemed to appease those parents that were complaining.

Santana sighed deeply as she watched Rachel walk through the door, looking as tired as she felt. Her girl had finally arrived and they had lots to talk about.

* * *

"You didn't get much rest last night, did you?" asked Rachel as she placed her hands on either side of Santana's face and rubbed it softly. She watched as her girlfriends eyes fluttered close, knowing how the simple action brought comfort.

"I couldn't sleep over the fighting my parents were doing and the stuff that was passing through my mind" Santana said softly.

"Me either" whispered Rachel.

Santana opened her eyes and Rachel was met with the dark chocolate color, accompanied with that intense stare that Rachel secretly loved, "I came up with a plan last night and I need you to listen before you say anything" said Santana seriously.

Rachel nodded, listened quietly, and never broke eye contact.

* * *

Santana walked into her house and huffed out. She was bone tired but this part had to be done if her plan was to be successful.

Her parents were sitting in the kitchen, obviously waiting for her and she decided to get this over with.

"Santana we're in here" called out her mother with tiredness.

She walked into the kitchen slowly and was met with her parents looking just as tired as she was.

"Have a seat mija" commanded her father softly.

Santana sat at the edge of their breakfast nook and waited patiently for her father to speak.

"Let me start first by apologizing to you" Luis said quietly, "I shouldn't have said what I said to you last night. I was caught up in my emotions and I lashed out."

"You spoke what was in your heart" whispered Santana as she looked up at the man that she favored in looks.

"That's not true."

"It is…and it's okay dad" whispered Santana.

"Honey I think your father is trying to make amends" said Maribel softly.

"I know he is" Santana said shortly, "but he only said his truth. The truth is he doesn't like the fact that I'm gay and he wished I was normal…sorry to disappoint" she said hotly. The direction of the conversation wasn't going where she needed it to be and she had to readjust quickly, "It doesn't matter anyway…Rachel and I are no longer" said Santana emotionally.

"W-what?" stuttered out her mother.

"We broke up" said Santana as a tear fell down her cheek, "I gave the ring back. So you don't have to worry about me disappointing you any more" she said getting up quickly, "and I'm sorry for what I said as well" she whispered before leaving the kitchen and running towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and turned on her iPod, blaring the music at full volume.

Her parents left her alone the entire night.

Mission one complete.

* * *

"I'm glad you saw reasoning Rachel" said Hiram.

"This really is for the best princess" Leroy said quietly as Rachel turned the engagement ring over and over in her hands as hot tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You want me to get you a glass of water?" asked Leroy.

She really hated this.

* * *

The next day of school was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life.

Word spread quickly that she and Rachel weren't together anymore.

People whispered behind her back, something she hated more than anything, trying to figure out how they ended. As the day progressed more and more lies were spread.

Mr. Schue tried talking to her but she dismissed him quickly with a look and Ms. Pillsbury wanted to have a session with her but she said that she couldn't because she needed to study.

The roughest part was not being able to come in any kind of contact with Rachel. They avoided one another like an air born disease and Santana felt as if she would die.

She almost messed her whole plan up when she saw that slushy connect with Rachel's face from one of the hockey team members, Rick. Another smack down was about to be given but Quinn came out of nowhere and handled it like a true boss. Rick was on the floor clutching his stomach and holding his nose, while Quinn was ushering Rachel to a nearby bathroom.

"Mission two complete" whispered Santana to herself as she watched Rachel being guided away and a painful pang radiated through her stomach.

* * *

"How many miles are on this thing?" asked Santana to Mike?

"Only seventy thousand" replied Mike as Santana looked through the car, "my dad's been trying to get rid of it for awhile and he gave it to me for my birthday, but my mom brought me a car as well…talk about lack of communication" Mike said shaking his head and chuckling slightly. "So they said I could keep both and I could sell the Explorer if I wanted."

"What's the year again?" asked Santana as she sat behind the wheel.

"Two thousand five" he answered.

"I'll take it" replied Santana as she got out of the truck and looked at Mike, "how much?"

"If it were anyone else, a thousand, before you five hundred" shrugged Mike.

"Okay is it alright if I stop by tomorrow and bring you the money" said Santana quietly as she gazed at the car and away from Mike.

"Of course" he said softly as he sighed. Santana turned her eyes to his and she could see the question dancing around in them. She could see him warring within himself on whether or not to say it. "Just ask" Santana whispered.

"Are you okay?" he huffed out, "I heard about you and Rachel and I'm hoping you don't do anything stupid."

Pain clouded her eyes but she quickly recovered. It hurt to hear that she was prone to making stupid decisions. She guessed in her past it was expected.

"I'm okay…at least I will be" said Santana as she smiled tightly.

Mission three over.

* * *

Rachel settled on her side on her bed, her back facing the door, signaling to her father's if they passed by that she didn't want to talk. Her heart was broken at the moment and she was finding it hard to function most days.

She trusted Santana, but this plan was getting harder and harder each day.

* * *

Santana stood at the bank machine checking her account. Just as she assumed her father and mother dropped a shit load of money in it.

Guilt money.

She then called to check the limits on her credit card and they had been extended from three thousand to five thousand on both of them.

'_They must have really felt bad'_ thought Santana to herself as she hung up from the call.

She pulled five hundred dollars out of her account, the maximum allowed for that day and headed to the place she hated shopping at the most.

Wal-Mart.

It was a headache but she got the essential things needs; an expensive air mattress, two blankets, two sheet sets and a few pillows. After standing in the line forever and using her credit card to buy everything she headed over to Mike's house.

Mike met her outside and she handed over the money, deciding to keep her purchases hidden in her own trunk for the time being.

She now had a truck and something decent to sleep on.

Mission four complete.

* * *

Keeping her distance from Santana was proving to be a pain in her ass. She'd got hit in the face again with a slushy and Rachel berated herself internally for letting her guard down. She'd gotten used to Santana being protective of her and not letting the worse happen.

The entire school was now aware of their demise and apparently it was open season on her face.

Quinn tried her best to keep everyone in line but she no longer was a Cheerio so her power was limited.

Several of the glee members came to her rescue but she refused their help.

In fact she was pissed off with them.

They'd taken sides and unbeknownst to her at the time, they'd picked her side, which meant they tossed Santana away like a piece of garbage. No one in glee was talking to Santana, except for Brittany, Mike, and very rarely Quinn. Santana had always told Rachel that she was expendable but Rachel just refused to believe any of it. It infuriated her to know her so-called 'family' had turned their backs on an integral member of the club.

Grant it most of the members were caught up in their own drama and day to day struggles, but whenever the moment became available for someone to say something snide to Santana they would.

Mr. Schue, for once put an end to it as soon as it happened. Rachel guessed he was trying to help but it didn't dampen the feeling of betrayal she felt.

Of course she was excited that she had friends who were willing to take sides…finally, but not at the expense of the girl who still held her heart.

To Santana's credit she kept mum about the smart comments and if she wasn't in the mood, she would hit them back with her smart wit that would shut them up instantly.

But Rachel knew a simple truth.

For as much as Santana held confidence that damn near boarder lined on a superiority complex, Rachel knew it was all a façade. Santana was sensitive. Maybe even more sensitive than her and Rachel often had to help Santana fight her demons of self-worth and encourage her to be the beautiful woman she is inside and out.

With glee club turning on her, along with their parents, Rachel knew Santana was battling that internal struggle.

* * *

Santana pulled up to the truck that now belonged to her. She'd been stashing things in the back seat and the trunk all week long. It was still parked in Mike's garage and she made sure to come to his house when his parents weren't around so they wouldn't question what she was doing.

The bed and linens that she purchased earlier were packed neatly. Her Cheerios duffle bag was stuffed full of clothes that she placed beside the blow up mattress. Today she added a bag full of toiletries and shopping bags that looked like they were from high end stories but were filled with practical things like cleaning products, kitchen ware, and bathroom furnishings.

Her parents just assumed she'd been shopping her pain away.

In a way she was.

They just didn't know what pain she was dealing with.

By that weekend they'd dropped another set of money in her private account in left her to her own devices.

They were being typical Lopez's when things got too hard. Throw money at it and avoid.

Thank goodness Rachel got her out of that thinking and the habit of doing just that.

Santana placed a picture book that was the most valuable thing she owned on the back seat. It had mementos and several pictures that chronicled her and Rachel's relationship from the start. It's no way she could leave that behind.

Looking at the back of the trunk she's satisfied with her work that she's done during the week. She locked the door and sighs heavily.

Just a few more days.

Mission five accomplished.

* * *

"I have to say I'm shocked you asked to speak with me" said Quinn as she wrapped her arms around her body as they stood on the Fabray's back porch.

It was insulated but still held quite the chill.

"I just want to say thank you" replied Santana looking at Quinn seriously, "thanks for looking after Rachel this week. I haven't been able to for obvious reasons and it's killed me but you've been by her side the bulk of the way."

"It was the right thing to do" whispered Quinn in reply.

"Yeah it was" sighed Santana, "but I know the real reason you did it."

An awkward silence passed between them, as they simply eyed one another.

"How long have you known?" asked Quinn.

"For awhile…Rachel remains blissfully clueless though" Santana said tightly.

"Well she's in love with you" whispered Quinn.

"And you're in love with her" said Santana with the same tightness as before. She was trying her best to push the jealousy aside. To make it go away before that raw emotion turned into her worse one, which was rage.

"But she loves you…she's still in love with you" Quinn said with a small hint of emotion, "I'm nowhere near her radar, even after you two broke it off" she said.

Santana rolled her eyes and flared her nostrils. She had no reason to be so angry because Quinn had been nothing but honorable in her attraction towards Rachel. She kept her distance and Santana only recognized it because she looked at Rachel the same way the majority of her sophomore year.

"Thank you for being respectful of our relationship Quinn and thank you for helping her, you didn't have to but you did and I appreciate that a lot" said Santana as she turned her back on Quinn. "I need you to do me a favor though."

"O-okay" stuttered Quinn.

"Can you look out for Brittany?" said Santana turning around, "I'm leaving and she's not going to understand…please watch after her and make sure she doesn't flunk out" said Santana with a hint of desperation. Even though Brittany was with Artie the robot and she was with Rachel, they still kept their relationship up as friends and by her leaving she knew it would be really hard on Brittany.

"What about Rachel?" asked Quinn a perked eyebrow.

"I'll worry about Rachel" responded Santana, "I need you to take care of Britt" she pleaded.

Quinn nodded in approval and Santana quickly exited after that.

Mission six, finished.

* * *

Santana sat in her room all Saturday doing research.

Looking for affordable housing in New York city.

Her parents left her alone again under the guise that she was doing a research paper.

Not only did she research housing, but possible high schools, GED programs, standard bills for gas and electric, non contract phones, cable, internet and a host of other things.

After she printed everything out, she placed everything in a folder, along with the money that she'd been pulling out of her account every day since her parents placed the money in there.

She left to go 'shopping' and went to her new truck, placing her research and wide stack of money in the glove compartment of the truck.

Mission seven…done.

* * *

Starting her new truck up was amazing.

On Sunday, she finally took it out of the garage and smiled for the first time in days. This vehicle meant freedom and she was all about that at the moment.

It was after midnight and her parents were under the assumption that she was in bed asleep. She left them a simple note.

'_**I'm okay'.**_

Sneaking through her window like she'd done so many times before and walking to Mike's house to retrieve her new truck, was almost liberating, but she still had more to do.

Her first stop was the gas station where she paid for a full tank. Her wardrobe consisted of jeans and a dark gray hoodie, which she had the hood tied around her head tightly.

After getting gas, she made the familiar drive over to Luzerne Avenue.

Instead of parking in her usual spot, she parked down the street and cut the ignition off.

Now began the waiting and the anxiousness that she'd been pushing away all week came back to smack her in the upper part of her body. Santana began biting down on her nails and her leg began to shake in anticipation. Everything so far had gone smoothly and she hoped this last part would as well.

Suddenly she saw something moving in the shadows in the distance. The small frame of Rachel Berry came into view and Santana released the breath she'd been holding and hurried out of the car to help the girl with her luggage.

Surprisingly Rachel did as she instructed and only had two bags of luggage with her. Santana quickly put them in the truck, instructed Rachel to cut her phone off and they were on their way.

The reunited couple didn't say a word to one another until they were out of Ohio.

Santana felt herself instantly relax once she'd made it over to the next state and it still wasn't time for their parents to get up. They were free...finally.

"Santana pull over please" said Rachel hoarsely.

Santana did as she was instructed by pulling to the side of the road and looking over expectantly at her girlfriend. Rachel immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss that had Santana's eyes a little teary. She'd missed this and apparently so did Rachel.

Rachel pulled away with a small pop and they stared into one another's eyes deeply.

"You were biting your nails when I was walking towards the truck" said Rachel knowingly.

Santana rolled her eyes and shrugged with a smirk.

"You had no reason to be nervous. I've pledged my love to you…wherever you go, I go" whispered Rachel seriously.

"I know" said Santana emotionally, "this week was just really hard" she whispered.

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out the engagement ring that Santana had given back as a part of their plan, Santana's plan really, "don't ever take this off again" said Rachel sliding the ring onto Santana's left hand, "I made a vow to you Santana and I intend to keep it. You'll be my wife and we're in this forever. Don't ever question my love for you. Don't ever think I won't show up for you. I love you and you're my future" said Rachel.

Santana had tears falling out of her eyes, she was only ever this emotional in front of her beautiful fiancé.

"I vow to be true to you and forsake all others" said Rachel, "I vow to love you through sickness and health, love you through richer times and poorer times, I vow to love you through good and bad times. I vow to love you Santana and I know you feel the same for me" said Rachel.

"I do" said Santana.

"I do as well" smiled Rachel as her own tears fell out of her eyes.

Santana reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a jewelry box. Out of it she pulled an engagement ring that was exactly like the one Rachel had given to her.

"I promise to take care of you Rachel, to provide your every need and to love you through it all" said Santana as she pulled the ring out and placed it on Rachel's left hand. "Promise never to take this off and accept it as a symbol of my love, of our love. Something we'll keep until death parts us" whispered Santana.

"I promise" whispered Rachel as fat tears fell off her face.

Santana pulled Rachel's face towards her so they were looking at one another.

"We're in this together" she all but asked.

"Together forever" confirmed Rachel.

The couple gave each other one last searing kiss before parting. Santana started up the truck and they merged into traffic, heading towards their future as lovers, girlfriends, fiancés, and future wives.

Mission eight...in progress.

_**So this idea just popped into my head one day. I wrote it out and I hope you guys liked it. It's a little different for me. Only a one shot for now, but I liked the idea of Rachel being the one to propose and not Santana. Excuse any mistakes and let me know your thoughts. **_

_**Thegiftedone**_


End file.
